The Inu Brothers' Worst Nightmare
by Natsu and Fuyu
Summary: Kagome and Kagura bring Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's to the doctors office... for a very evil reason, with a few... twists FINALLY DONE
1. Default Chapter

Natsu and Fuyu: We do not own InuYasha!

Fuyu: If **I** did, Kagome would have died already

Natsu: ¬­­¬0 oookay but we don't... lucky for her

Kagome _sighs with relief_

Fuyu: But we still get to torture her in our fan fics… right?

Natsu: Fine, as long we can torture Téa (we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either)

Fuyu: Deal

_Both Kagome and Téa look scared for their lives_

**An Inu Yokai's Worst Nightmare**

Default Chapter

We see a white hall with doctors and patients walking around. Two figures appear in the distance of the hallway. As they come closer we see Kagome and Kagura walking and holding what looks like leashes. In the back of them are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pulling on their leashes.

" Kagome let me go I don't want to go to the doctor! Please let me go!"

" Kagura let me go this instant or I shall kill you. I am the lord of the western lands you can't do this to me witch."

Kagome and Kagura yank on the leashes and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shut up immediately. They walk into the waiting room and sat down. Inuyasha starts to whine and look at Kagome with puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru looks up at Kagura and says…

Sesshoumaru begins to beg "Please don't do this to me I promise never to look at another girl other than Rin again"

Suddenly a sexy female inu youkai walks by and Sesshoumaru starts following her with his eyes, until Kagura pulls his leash. They wait only five minutes until the nurse said the eight most horrible words you can ever imagine:

" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru the doctor will see you now."

Fuyu: I know its short but more to come

Natsu and Fuyu: Ja ne


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: That's Not Right!**

Kagome and Kagura got up and dragged a crying Inuyasha and a distraught Sesshoumaru to the doctor's office. They sat them both on the examining table and waited.

A few minutes later the doctor came in with his back to the two extremely frightened patients.

But what they saw when the doctor turned to look at them was something that could make anyone pee in their pants.

Naraku was the doctor and he was looking at a clipboard and laughing. "Well hello Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, I believe you two are here to get **neutered** am I right."

Kagome acted like there was nothing wrong "yes"

"Very well then. Nurse! Oh yes and Sesshoumaru I would like to introduce to you my new nurse **and** lovely mate"

A very beautiful adult Rin in a nurse's outfit comes in. The skirt is very short, thus showing off her long legs. Naraku put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck… looking at the disbelieving taiyoukai as he did it.

Sesshoumaru starts gagging. "Rin how could you!"

Rin: Well I gave up on you, and I found that Naraku is a much cuter and nicer guy looked at Naraku and smiles

Sesshoumaru starts to slightly twitch "cuter… n-nicer?" he said it with no emotion and with a blank face… but in his mind however…

Falling down into a dark spiral in his mind _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"So doctor how long will it take?" asked Kagura

"Oh about an hour or so." said Naraku

"Okay. Then we will be back in an hour. Say Kagome want to go shopping?"

"Ok"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, " Kagome you can't do this to me please. I'll be good, I won't fight with Koga anymore."

"Sorry Inuyasha I can't help you" and the girls left for the mall.

Sesshoumaru continued to gawk at Rin.

Naraku then snaps his fingers. Four kugutsu clones of Naraku appear from the door that Rin had entered. Each of them had an I.D. tag: K1, K2, K3, and K4. All four of them have an evil smirk on their face. Both brothers looked at each other and swallowed

Naraku begins to look at the poor brothers using his trademark evil smile with a scalpel in his hand, "Now lets get started..."

Natsu: Tell us what you think

Fuyu: Please review, I know that the real Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wouldn't do this nor would this scenario ever happen. But this is our first fanfic

Natsu and Fuyu: Ja ne

Translations:

Kugutsu – Japanese name for Naraku's demon puppets

Taiyoukai – high ranking demon


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh the Humanity! The One Moment of Truce

Meanwhile at the mall… 

Kagome and Kagura are sitting at one of the outside benches of the food court with LOTS of bags. While enjoying their teriyaki bowls in the nice cool, sunny weather.

"Kagura, don't you sort of feel sorry for them? I mean… they are losing their **dignity"**

Kagura starts thinking

"…

…

… No"

Kagome smirks "me neither" Then they both begin to laugh evilly, nearly choking on their food At the hospital Screaming soon filled the once quiet halls 

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have been avoiding the four demon puppets of Naraku for 20 minutes. They managed to escape the hell office, running down the halls, knocking over everything in their path trying to get away from their pursuers. The brothers found a janitor's room to hide in. K1 and K3 ran passed the room, not bothering to look in.

"You go downstairs and I'll check the south wing"

"Right".

Inside the room

Inuyasha is panting like a madman "how long… do… you think we can… hide… here?"

"Not very long… Inuyasha, we may not like each other, but-"

"I know, truce?"

"Truce"

"For our..." Inuyasha looks down… then up again "_Pride's_ sake"

They had to figure out a plan… and fast. Their clothes were too noticeable so they had to blend in. Then something caught their eyes outside and they got an idea… at the same time (AN: scary… huh?)

Two surgeons came walking by… in seconds they were grabbed by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Few minutes later they slowly came out in surgeon clothing, which covered their faces and ears and they started walking, K2 and K4 started walking right behind them "Sumimasen" they said in unison.

Both brothers looked at each other worriedly before facing the two clones.

"Yes?" said Sesshoumaru, trying to change his voice

"Did you see a hanyou in red and a youkai in armor run by here?" asked K4

Inuyasha and Sesshumaru talked in perfect unison. "No we didn't" looked at each other "did you see a youkai and a hanyou? I didn't see a youkai and a hanyou" They looked forward again "heh… heh"

"Uh… thanks 0.o" both kugutsu started walking back

With that, the inu brothers started walking quickly in the opposite way to the stairs. But little did they know that the puppets were on to them. They both looked back at them with evil smiles as they're returning back to the doctor's office.

"Tell Rin?"

"Tell _Rin_"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are only a few feet away from the door. The four kugutsu of Naraku had seemed to have fall back… but they didn't seem to care. All they knew that the brothers were almost free from this torture. Their walking became a jog, then into a full out run…

"_Freedom!_" they both said with joy

Their happiness came to a stop when all of a sudden… Rin stepped in front of their exit and they both couldn't stop. She had both of her fists pulled backward…

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru mumbled "… _Kuso!_"

_**BAM!**_

In matter of seconds, K1 and K4 were dragging both the brothers back into the doctor's office, with Rin leading the way…

K1starts laughing "You have a good arm, Rin"

Rin just smiles "Thank you"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were groaning as they were being dragged "… **_itai_**…"

The inu brothers began to come to. They were being held down by the kugutsu, and neither of them could move. All they could do was glare at Naraku.

"It wouldn't have to be like this if _only_ you had come quietly in the _first_ place", said Naraku with an evil smile

They continued glaring at him

That was until they heard…

"So who will go first?"

Fear was written all over their faces

Naraku began to smirk when he said "Inuyasha"

"**NOOOO! SESSHOUMARU HELP! NIISAN PLEASE… NIISAN HELP ME!"**

Sesshoumaru tried to get out of their grasp to help him but he couldn't. They may hate each other, but no male no matter what species should go through this… its just … just… _wrong_. All he could do was watch in horror as Inuyasha loses what's left of his pride.

Rin looks at Naraku "Koi, do you think we should sedate him? Or numb him?"

"No, we wasted enough time, we need to be done in about 30 minutes"

"Okay" turns to Inuyasha who is about to cry "tough luck for him"

Inuyasha's screaming can be heard in a three-block radius of the hospital

Translations:

Sumimasen – excuse me

Youkai – demon

Hanyou – half demon

Kuso – damn

Itai – ouch

Niisan – brother

Koi - love


	4. Chapter 3

**Natsu and Fuyu: we like to thank the dear readers for reading our story and to answer some questions…**

**Natsu: we know the story has the weird plot, but we were extremely bored at school so we came up with this.**

**Fuyu: …and it was all Natsu's idea**

**Natsu: Thank you**

**Fuyu: oh brother...**

**Fuyu: As for me hating Kagome… her personality is just so preppy and overly caring and ditsy, I like Kikyo's level headed personality. I see her as the "bootleg version" (as Natsu once said) of Kikyo. And besides, Kikyo might have been evil when she was first resurrected, but she's becomes much nicer as things go along.**

**Natsu: (sleeping)**

**Fuyu: …Why do I even bother… Natsu wake up!**

**Natsu: wakes up uh huh… um what were you saying?**

**Fuyu: rolls her eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

Kagome and Kagura walked down the now quiet hallway of the hospital. There was a lot of whispering as they passed by. Not paying any further attention too it, they went quickly to the front desk.

The nurse looks at them with a smile "Hello".

Kagome smiles back "Hi, we're here to pick up Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha"

"Oh… _those_ two… they're in the back room, follow me…"

Neither Kagura nor Kagome knew what she meant by that she meant by '_those_ two'… that is, until they saw the rest of the hallway. There was stuff strewn all over the place. The two surgeons had ice packs on the very huge lump on their heads.

Kagome asked, "Was all of this _their_ doing?"

"Yep, the janitors are still cleaning up the second floor, plus they knocked out two of our best surgeons in this hospital. They weren't going to be worked on without a fight, that's for sure".

Kagura looked at the rest of the hallway, "No kidding…"

"Just one thing… what work were they here for?"

Kagome and Kagura sounded innocent, "To be neutered".

The nurse looked disturbed, "Ooh…" then muttered, "The poor things…"

They finally got to the back room… and it was such a pitiful sight. Both brothers had cones on their necks and their hands were tied behind their backs, sitting cross-legged on the floor, they both looked like prisoners of war… and they both lost the battle. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were just staring blankly at the wall, but Inuyasha had tears streaming down his face.

Inuyasha begins to mutter something...

Kagome waved her hand in front of him "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's POV

_I tried to get out of their grasp, using every possible attack… but it was futile. I never thought Kagome would do this to me, let alone Kagura doing this to Sesshoumaru… why… WHY? I can hear the snickering of the damn puppets…_

"_I guess this hanyou and his pathetic brother will be girls from now on" one of them began to mock_

"_Yeah, plus it will match Sesshoumaru's girlish face anyway"_

"_What names will we call them? How about Niki and Anabelle"_

"_Or Sassy and Chiki"_

"_No, better yet… Fluffy and Princess"_

"_NO!" I yelled at them "We're men! MEN!"_

"_Not for long…" they began to laugh evily… damn them…_

_As that asshole Naraku began to cut, I began to scream my head off from the pain._

_I continued screaming while saying:_

"_We're guys!"_

"_We're guys!"_

"_WE'RE GUYS!"_

_I can hear Sesshoumaru scream my name…_

Normal POV

Inuyasha started mumbling "…we're… men… we're me-"

He then passed out with a giant thump

Sesshoumaru's POV

_After witnessing the horrible prcedure myself, it was my turn. The kugutsu just tossed Inuyasha to the side… since he passed out midway througth the operation. They strapped me to the operating table. I didn't care abut the damn puppets mocking me, I just wanted to wring Naraku's neck for touching Rin… watching him flurt with her was making me sick._

"_You touch her Naraku… and I'll kill you"._

_Naraku got an evil look on his face and began to whisper in my ear…_

"_Ku ku ku… at least I'll still be able to pleasure her… unlike you"._

_The nasty picture of him mating Rin was enough to make me pass out…_

Normal POV

Kagome asked worriedly "Naraku, will they be alright?"

Naraku simply said "Don't worry, the trauma process should end before the day is over"

"Uuh okay" she said.

The kugutsu were laughing their asses off at the inu brothers' expense.

**

* * *

**

Natsu: More to come 

Fuyu: Please review


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmare?**

Kagura and Kagome pulled the large wagon, which had Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still tied up in it, with cones around their necks (the evil kugutsu put it on them for laughs). The boys were silent the whole time as the evil women dragged them to the elevator. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up miserably at Kagome, desperately wanting answers.

"Kagome, **why**? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Why? Because all I here is 'Kikyo this' and 'Kikyo that', well what about me?!", Kagome yelled. "If I can't have you no one will, especially not **Kikyo**!"

"But I don't love you that way".

"SIT!!"

WHACK

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagura, before he could speak, Kagura spoke up. "You want to know why I did this".

Sesshoumaru nodded at her.

"I knew that you were going to try to take Rin away from Naraku, so I made sure you didn't do anything stupid. Besides, we don't need children to be happy Love," Kagura said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Suddenly, coming towards the elevator was Naraku and Rin, flirting with each other as they went into one of the empty elevators alone. Naraku looked at Sessshoumaru with an evil grin and slightly waved at him. Then Naraku began to say sweet nothings into Rin's ear as the doors closed. Sesshoumaru was in disbelief and looked at Kagura and Kagome who began to go "awww".

"Kagura, don't you think they make such a cute couple?"

"I heared that Rin was **pregnant**"

Sesshoumaru's face went blank. "**What?**"

"Oooh", said Kagome. "When is the baby shower?"

As the women continued to chatter, Sesshoumaru whole body twitched…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**"

Sesshoumaru woke up with beads of sweat on his face, panting slightly. He looked around to see that he was in the middle of the woods and it looked like it was the middle of the afternoon. He then noticed Rin on his right with a bowl of water next to her. She looked at her Lord with a startled expression.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright? You looked as though you were having a nightmare and you felt like you had a slight fever so…" Rin stuttered as she looked up at him, and then looked down at the ground.

Sesshoumaru felt something fall into his lap, he glanced down to see a small wet cloth that was apparently stuck to his forehead and fell off due to gravity. He looked at Rin with his usual stoic expression, secretly thanking the gods that it was all just a bad dream, and asked where Jaken was since the imp was nowhere to be found.

"Master Jaken left to get fresh water and he hasn't come back yet. Are you sure you're all right now My Lord?" she asked.

The demon lord slightly nodded at her. He then put his arm around Rin's waist and pulled her close. Rin's face turned red and wondered what caused him to act like this. She looked up at him and saw Sesshoumaru staring into her eyes.

"Rin, where does you loyalty lie?"

"My loyalty lies with you and only you since I was a child."

"Good". Sesshoumaru pulled her closer. Though it was only a dream, he made a special note to kill Naraku as soon as possible. He did not want to take any chances. Meanwhile, Rin felt like she had died and gone to Heaven.

Jaken came back carrying a bowl of water "Has Lord Se-" he stopped and his mouth dropped when he saw the scene in front of him. "Ookay, I'm just gonna walk away now"

Meanwhile at Kaede's Village, Inuyasha woke up screaming and falling out of the tree he was sleeping in. he looked up and saw Kagome looking up at him. Inuyasha moved back against the tree in fear. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing? I've been calling you for the past five minutes. We're gonna be late!"

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look.

"Souta's birthday party, remember?"

"Oh right" he said to Kagome. He finally realized that it was all just a horrible nightmare. _'Kagome would never neuter me'_ he thought. "Fine lets get going", he said as he started to walk in front of Kagome, whom began to smile with her usual perky grin. As they got closer to the well, Kagome's smile turned into an evil smile, which could be matched with Naraku's.

"Hey Kagome, didn't you say his birthday was **next** week?"

**The End**

Fuyu: I couldn't bring myself to do anymore to Sesshoumaru, but I wanted to put in some type of twist.

I'm sorry if the ending wasn't good, but I had to end it somehow.


End file.
